The high incidence of coronary artery disease and the necessity for appropriate treatment, frequently on an emergency basis, lends great weight to the desirability for diagnostic tests which will rapidly establish the condition of a patient so that appropriate treatment may be prescribed. A second major group which needs close monitoring consists of women on the "pill". All of the oral contraceptives are based on estrogens, known to increase the tendency of the blood to clot. Some increase in the clotting tendency can be tolerated, but so far as those individuals who are more susceptible in this respect to the effects of the pill are concerned, it is necessary that this increased susceptibility be detected so that preventive measures can be taken.
A deviation in coagulability of the blood can be catastrophic in other types of patients such as those predisposed to thrombosis and thromboembolic disease. Similarly, it may be essential to detect a deviation from the clotting tendency norm in the direction of a decrease, since lack of adequate clotting factors may lead to bleeding, both internally and externally. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,710 having the title "Serum Diagnostic Tests For Maladies Causing Change In Fibrinolytic Activity In The Blood," which issued on Dec. 10, 1974, there was disclosed a procoagulant (low FDP) assay. This assay, as will be shown, has also proved to be of significance with respect to the invention herein disclosed. Said patent is incorporated herein by reference as though fully presented.